Mr Brightside
by Secret Snoopy
Summary: In Jack's eyes, he and Popuri were meant to be. Popuri, who was married, strugged with that opinion. The tale of a farmer who couldn't let go, and the events that followed.
1. Mr Brightside

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harvest Moon, Mr. Brightside, or whatever nonsense I have put in this fic.

Author's Note: Just to clarify, this fic is kinda similar to 'The Notebook' by Nicholas Sparks. I actually read the book AFTER I wrote this, so the similarities are only coincidental. (It's not like it's that much of an original storyline, anyway.) I haven't seen the movie though, and I don't plan to. Seriously though, I couldn't believe the similarities. I thought my story would be quite original. Sigh. I didn't even like the book.

But really, it's loosely based on the song 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers. You know, a woman sort of has two men, and it drives the antagonist insane. Well, at least that's what I got from the video, lol. I've fallen in love with the song.

Warning: This fic is not for Gray fangirls (if you happen to be one of them).

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**  
Mr. Brightside

(Jack's POV)

Laying quietly in my bed, I glanced up at the clock. Even in the darkness, the hands were visible: twelve thirty at night. At this time, most of the town takes its slumber. But I couldn't sleep; not after what happened today. It still pains my heart to recall the events that unfolded.

I had exited my home early this morning (at my usual six o'clock tee time), prepared for the work ahead of me that day. There was so much to tend to that I thought finding a wink of time to myself would be near impossible. So it's not difficult to understand my shock to see none other than Gray, standing a safe distance from me by the shipping box. In his hand was a small, enclosed envelope.

He hesitantly presented it to me. "Read it," was all he would say.

Tearing the envelope on the side, I pulled out a simple, white card and read the contents with a subdued horror:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Miss Popuri Elizabeth Henderson and Mister Grayson Douglas Green  
On the eighteenth of Summer, 9 o'clock am at the Flower Bud Church._

That's all the invitation said. Nothing else. But further clarification was not necessary.

I bore holes in the card with my eyes. This couldn't be! Popuri was kind, sweet, tolerant, socially graceful, and naturally, very beautiful. She was the kind of girl that men found almost untouchable and women wasted their energy to envy. Above all, she was perfect (at least, for me).

I could vividly recall last spring, when Popuri and I enjoyed a wonderful, albeit short, spring romance. Unfortunately, that's all it seemed to be. Gray, I suppose seeing myself as a threat, began to openly admit his affections to her, as did Karen to me. The tragic thing is, Popuri took Gray's feelings quite seriously. She apologized profusely to me, claiming she had never meant to hurt me. She even had the audacity to offer a friendship as a supplement for our romance.

Feeling hurt and betrayed, I hastily married off with Karen, who is gorgeous in her own right but also a little too easy, I guess. I forced myself to believe that Karen was my future, and for a few days, actually thought my hallucinations held some truth.

However, I quickly came to realize that I was never mad at Popuri. In fact, my infatuation with her had blossomed into something much deeper. Understanding abstract thoughts was never my niche, but I knew for a fact that I loved her. Her previous actions were all with the best intentions, I came to realize.

"So are you going?" Gray's rusty voice cut through my moment of recollection.

But as anyone can plainly see, this occurrence came painfully late.

I had never liked Gray at all. I found him quite the opposite of Popuri; rude, unpleasant, and candid to the point of repulsive. But I forged a formal friendship with him, really to serve my own purpose. I had taken a liking to his younger sister Ann for a short period of time. I was also hoping to receive a few things from his father's shop on the house. I should have known my efforts would be futile, as I got nothing in return.

Sliding the card back into its envelope, I looked up at Gray and feigned delight. "Of course I'll come. I'd be honoured to."

Needless to say, I did not enjoy myself.

As the day passed, and the wedded celebrations resumed, I resented Gray more and more. For the first time since I had known him, he was able to crack a smile. He even bordered to the emotion of 'happy'. That angered me. I didn't want him to be happy at all. He didn't deserve it like I deserved it. He didn't deserve her like I deserved her.

Did Popuri feel as delighted as she displayed for us today? I couldn't take my eyes off her, which worsened my already deep wound. I would find myself more and more captivated by her. She was her usual pleasant self, with that dazzling smile of hers that was never used in modesty. Would she live happily ever after with Gray? Or would she be more content with me? Did she ever think of me the way I thought of her?

Karen stirred softly in her sleep from the position on my left. The more I contemplated about our current existence, the more I despised her. I should have thought beyond her vanity. I didn't love her, and I never did. Now that feeling was now mutual.

I knew she was a nasty creature before I married her, but I did anyway. After I had gotten to know her, she seemed to have changed her demeanour ever so slightly. It brought some false hope. Inevitably, once we were wed, her usual habits came creeping back. She hated living on my farm. And I hated her right back.

It would be safe to say that Karen is a sharp contrast to the lovely Popuri. I don't know why I was waiting so long to discard of Karen when the opportunity was still open. It's rarely done on this island, as every single move by any given person is magnified. Marital bliss is not only recommended, but it's also the expectation.

But if you don't care, then who is there to stop you? More than ever, I desired someone else. But regrettably, she and Gray had begun to become intertwined. I waited with great optimism for him to break Popuri's heart, leaving the door open for me. But this didn't happen, and I never got the opportunity to recapture our spring love.

Putting my hands over my head, I looked straight up and stared at the ceiling. This was no time to mourn. It was weak. If I wanted things to happen, I had to make them happen my own way. Instead of wallowing in self-despair, I came to the conclusion that I would need to devise a scheme to dispose of Gray and attain Popuri for myself. Then the world would reach its rightful state of equilibrium.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea. That's my nature at all. I could never forgive myself if I intentionally hurt someone else just to serve my own selfish purpose. Popuri must love Gray, or at least think she does. I couldn't stand in the way of her happiness, even if it was at my expense. Overridden with guilt, I buried my face in my pillow, hoping this nightmare would manifest itself into something better.

After all, everything inevitably always happens for a reason.

* * *

Author's Note: I really do like Gray. He just happens to be the scapegoat this time. I hope you enjoyed the introduction. Of course, more happens in later chapters. It would make for a pretty boring story if all they did was think and stuff, hee hee. Please review! Your input is always greatly appreciated! 

What do you guys think of the new 'Hits' thing? It's driving me insane. Over 800 hits and only five reviews! AH! (Sorry, I just really needed to vent.)


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon, or anything, really. 

Author's Note: So SO sorry for taking so long to update! I couldn't get on the internet for a long time. It was either my own ignorance, or my internet provider's. But now I'm here! Yay

Karen isn't supposed to be evil or anything. She just seems like a beast because she is just a tad selfish, and Jack's trying to find excuses to hate her, since he resents her. So in that sense, this story isn't a Karen-bashing story.

Also, yeah, the Mr. Brightside video; that girl (who I think looks a little like Popuri, lol) probably is a prostitute, or a showgirl, or what-not. It had a happy ending though, when Brandon Flowers (the lead singer) leaves her (take that!). So basically, this fic is based on the general idea of the song (I think I wrote this fic is based on the video. That was a typo, sorry!

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**  
Smile Like You Mean It

(Jack's POV)

"What is this?" After a night of little sleep, I found myself yet again disappointed with the lack of edible food in the house. It had in actuality been more edible before Karen had mutilated it. My hunger, resentment and lack of sleep compounded my usual morning mood.

Karen sighed as she placed the charred beyond recognition egg on my plate. "I'm trying to make an effort, Jack."

"An effort?" I repeated. "Why don't you try to make the effort to scramble it? At least that would even out the smoky taste. Or just serve it to me raw. That would be better. Because I don't see any effort here." I reached for the salt.

"I'm making an effort on our marriage," Karen snapped at me, annoyed at my persistent fowl attitude. "You have the same rice balls everyday. I thought you might like a change. You should at least be grateful for the fact that I got up so early to attempt to make you breakfast."

She's right. Women are always right. I shouldn't be so bitter to her. She is my wife. "I'm sorry hun."

My short apology seemed to satisfy Karen. "Thanks Jack." She took a seat from across the table, and we ate in mutual silence.

After cleaning off the plate to the best of my ability, I set out for my morning chores. After a quick survey of the farm, I let out a wail. The crops were dry. The animals were sick. One little day of neglect had created a crisis.

A long, hard day was needed to salvage as much as possible from the farm before it reached the brink of extinction. The labour took upwards to six hours, but I managed to save my plants from dehydration, face the wrath of his starving chickens, and comfort his ill farm animals.

Finally, my last task at hand was to purchase the medicine required to heal those sick animals. It would be costly, no doubt, but the risk of losing them was far greater. They were a major investment, after all.

The walk from my own Jones Farm to the Green Ranch was a short one, so I took the opportunity to enjoy the spring bloom. As he had experienced the year prior, the particular season was a gorgeous natural sight. It took my mind off my worries and hauntings for a few seconds.

But only for a few seconds.

"Good morning Jack," Popuri greeted him with a smile, tending to the patch of flowers bordering the fence opposite to the farm gate.

Gray had planted them in an attempt to make her like him. I'd made numerous attempts to destroy the flowers by picking them daily, but the persistent flora would always sprout again. I marvelled at the significance of the flowers to Popuri's sentimentality. Surely I would have done the same if the thought had occurred to me.

"Mornin' Popuri," I answered back with forced cheerfulness. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Congratulations. You know, for the wedding."

"Thank you, thank you for coming," Popuri mumbled, picking at a flower petal velcroed on her fuscia wool skirt. "You weren't too bothered by it, were you?"

"Nah," I said with quick reflex, waving my hand dismissively. "I'm happy for you and Gray. We've both moved on, you know? It's not good to dwell on the past anyhow." My speech was amazing. Never had I lied so much without a crack in the sweat ducts.

"I know, I know," Popuri said softly. "But I have never regretted what the two of us shared."

"Yeah, me neither," I agreed half-truthfully.

Yes, I did enjoy what little moment we had. But another part of me just wished that I had never experienced it in the first place. Contrary to the popular saying, I would much rather not be loved than be loved and hurt. The mental anguish is not tangible, therefore hard to deal with.

"So," I began with not much thought. "Where is Gray anyhow?"

"He's working," she replied. "He works alot."

"I can imagine," I nodded sympathetically. I'm not empathetic for Popuri however. It's Gray. I understand how much one has to commit to when operating an establishment like ours. Especially myself, since I'm working on my farm solo.

"I can too," Popuri set her watering can down and leaned on the fence. She let a smirk escape her. "Remember last spring? I'd come to your farm almost everyday, and you'd always be doing something. There was always some chore that just had to be done before we could spend time together, pulling weeds, watering plants, brushing the livestock." She laughed.

"True," I couldn't help but grin as well. "But it was alot of fun when in those extremely rare cases you agreed to help me."

Popuri burst out laughing, a sweet chuckle that sounded more musical than humourous. "You were so bad, Jack! I can't believe you let me help you! Not a small amount of your export was wasted each time!"

I chuckled, recalling one of the numerous produce fights we had. Or instances when we'd think we were skilled jugglers. Even my own animals were not spared, as they served as moving targets in target practice. It was all in good fun. There was something about Popuri's ability to behave so immaturely that I found quite charming. "It wasn't a complete waste. At least I won every time," I teased lightly.

"Yeah," Popuri smiled sweetly, and I almost cried. "Those were good memories."

"Hm, well." I surveyed the area, feeling like a little bit of something is oddly out of place. What could it be?

"So..." Popuri giggled, watching me scratch my chin in doubt. "Was there a particular reason why you came here?"

I'm positive there was. I'm just experiencing a moment of amnesia. "I think so... I'm just having a really hard time remembering."

"You didn't come here to see me, did you?" she giggled again, her gorgeous dimples exposed. I almost cried again.

And as if on cue, I remembered. "Oh yeah," I began to walk backwards to the shop. "I had to buy some medicine for my animals." My work boots scraped the wooden door.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around," Popuri flashed me one more smile, then turned her attention back to flowers and watering can.

I stood at the doorway, still watching her. 'No, Jack,' I told my guilty conscious. 'What you're thinking is wrong. She's married. You're married. Get over it before you hurt yourself.'

"Ow!" The door swung open and hit me, sending my body tumbling ungracefully to the ground.

Gray looked down at me. He mumbled some sort of garbled apology, and paced quickly to the barn. He didn't even acknowledge his wife's presence.

I really do hate him.

* * *

Author's Note: I guess you've already figured out the outcome of my story. Or have you? Will my story really be as predictable as I want to make it? Maybe, lol. But it's fun to write anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review my fic. You can tell me the faults in the story, and I can make it better because of your greatly appreciated input! 


	3. Change Your Mind

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue s'il vous plait. 

Author's Note: Note the POV switch from Jack to Popuri. I thought about having it all one person's POV, because, well, I just like it like that better. But if I do that, then how are you going to find out what Popuri's thinking? Yes, she can tell Jack, but... I don't know.

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**  
Change Your Mind

(Popuri's POV)

Living on a farm was a whole new world to be exposed to. All my life I had only known the florist's shop; flowers, seeds, and more seeds. Not that I'm happy to have left my old home. I loved the quaint little shop I grew up in. And I'm definitely going to miss having my mum and dad in the next room.

But this was my new life now with my new husband.

I have only lived here for three days, and I've noticed a few things. The Greens are very nice people of course, and also very hard working. I really admire that. But there comes a point where the amount is just too much.

Take Gray, for example. Every morning he wakes up at five in the morning. He works all day, only taking breaks to eat. Then at night, when it's time to sleep, it's literally lights out for him. He does not even attempt a conversation. It makes me feel, I don't know, a little unwanted.

Maybe today would change.

Since I'm not much for strenuous work, I have become the official chef in the family. I prepare all the meals, and tend to any food-related chore there is in the household. Today, I had made a hearty tortellini dish, slaving over it for hours. Everything was made from scratch.

The family sat down at the table at six o'clock that night as usual for supper. My pasta got rave reviews from everyone, even the soft-spoken Gray a little something, which was more than his usual nothing. I smiled and took in their compliments, feeling welcome into the Greens. I told you they were nice people.

Bedtime immediately proceeded dinner, and Gray and I slipped into the same bed. I smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy dinner, darling?"

Gray, who had his eyes closed, opened them to look at me. "Yes, it was delicious."

I kissed his forehead and stroked him arm. This was beginning to get somewhere. At least his eyes were open today. "So, what kind of stuff did you do today?" I was hoping this would be the spring-board for some kind of chat.

"You know the usual," he replied bluntly, yawning widely. "Good night." He flicked off the light and turned over to his side to face the wall. It wasn't long before his breathing became even and laboured. The blood in my veins boiled just a little bit.

I sat upright in our bed, angered and a little embarrassed. _This time,_ I thought to myself, _I'm going to say something._

"Gray, wake up," I shook his shoulder rather aggressively and flicked the light on.

He mumbled in his sleep, and then bolted upright. "What is it?" He groped under the bed instinctively for a weapon to ward off intruders.

"It's not that," I told him, pulling his arm back. "I want to talk."

"Talk?" Gray repeated incredulously. "Now?"

"Yes," I insisted firmly.

"About what?"

"I don't know, just stuff." I felt my face begin to burn. "Anything. We never talk, ever. Isn't that what a husband and wife do, talk about stuff?"

Gray didn't speak for a moment. "I'm tired," he finally allowed. "We'll talk in the morning." He switched off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

My meal didn't work after all. I was hoping that the excessive amount of carbohydrates would at least provide him with a minimal burst of energy. Maybe even enough to exercise his vocal cords for just a moment. Evidently, I was wrong.

I continued to sit, staring at the pitch-black room, secluded in my thoughts.

His lack of communicational ability had never annoyed me before. Perhaps I had even thought it was quirky. Quirky that he couldn't carry on a conversation, huh? This wasn't right. We'd only been wedded for three full days, and already one could easily point out the many flaws in our marriage. This thought disturbed me. I love Gray, I really do. I know he loves me too. He just isn't trying as hard to show it like when we were dating, I suppose.

I finally succumbed to my fatigued and slid to a laying position on my bed and shut my eyes. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think of the farmer who lived on the Jones Farm.

Jack and I never had a problem when it came to conveying our feelings. He wasn't shy to tell me how much he cared about me, and I had greatly enjoyed his every word. He made me feel special.

I thought about what we did last spring as well. He always had the strangest activities in theory (case in point, the produce fights), but they all ended up being very fun. Then he would become romantic, and we'd take a long walk, hand-in-hand, through the colourful walkways of the forest.

It was thrown all away without much of a fight. For years, I knew Gray probably liked me for years, according to his sister Ann (who happens to be one of my closest friends as well). I waited eagerly for him to admit it, but for a long time he never did, and I was beginning to feel impatient. So when I met Jack, I fell for his outspokenness and natural charm, not to mention his boyish good looks.

That's when Gray finally stepped in. When he told me what I had wanted him to tell me, I was happy, even if it came a few seasons later than I had hoped. With all the history we had, I almost felt obligated to choose him over Jack, which I did.

It hit me suddenly like a cold splash of water. Jack had made me happy, and I enjoyed every moment of our relationship. There was nothing I regretted. Even our fights had a sense of purpose, because it strengthened our love. Were we in love before? Was he in love? Was I in love? Are we still in love?

But it didn't matter now. Jack has married Karen. I'm married to Gray. He's my husband, and I'm bound to him until death do us part. I had to take my marital vows seriously, because if we could just throw them away, then what kind of significance would they have?

Maybe I made the wrong choice.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, obviously, uh, you know what is probably going to happen. Infidelity! Sin sin sin! This is why I said not for Gray fan girls, Gray isn't exactly the protagonist, is he? Please review my story, even if you want to flame and tell me to go to Hell. Maybe I will make your wish come true, lol. 


	4. All These Things That I've Done

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Author's Note: Long story short; I've finally gotten the internet back for my computer. About freaking time; it's been over two weeks. What a wonderful coincidence that we should lose our DSL line in the midst of a Bell Canada worker strike.

Maybe I shouldn't have so blatantly told you what was going to happen in this chapter in the last author's note. Oh well, enjoy anyway!

I also changed the titles of the fics to names of The Killers songs. Since I, uh, "borrowed" their song, it's the least I can do for them, advertise?

Oh yeah, one more thing, uh, 'yesterday' (in the fic) Jack's crops were unwatered right? So according to the game, he would have nothing to harvest the next day, 'today'. But in this fic, he has... stuff to harvest. Minor factual error.

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**  
All These Thing That I've Done

(Jack's POV)

My own unconciousness prodded me awake that morning. I turned to my left to coax Karen out of bed, and was surprised to see her missing from her usual sleeping position on my left.

Crap. What if she woke up early again to make me breakfast?

I slid off my bed and rubbed my eyes. Hm, that was strange. There was no foul smell coming from the kitchen, nor was there black smoke. In fact, there wasn't a peep of sound in the house, other than the bird's sweet melody.

During my survey of the room, I spotted a slip of paper on the table. Intrigued, I sauntered over to take a look;

_Jack--_

_I've decided to leave you for good. I just can't take it here anymore. I thought we loved each other enough so that the farm would be a nice place to live, but I guess I was wrong. I'm back at my parent's vineyard in case you want to talk or anything.  
I don't blame you for this, nor do I blame myself. We just fell out of love, that's all._

_--Karen_

I chuckled. It was kind of funny that she signed it at the end. Who else did she think I would think it was from? The love thing provided a little bit of ironic humour too. I don't think that was a mutual feeling we ever shared together.

I felt compelled to do a happy dance. Wasn't this what I've always wanted, to discard of her? Yes, but... it still burned a little bit to know someone's dumped you. There was no denying the small pang of failure in the pit of my stomach. Divorce and suicide, if you consider them, are much alike. They are both easy escapes from unfortunate situations.

The note was crumpled in my hand, and tossed into the trash bin. A short, mild emotional set-back shouldn't disrupt my usual morning schedule. As usual in my routine, I headed out the door, tended to my animals (still in a foul mood from yesterday, but nevertheless more forgiving) and my crops.

I was just tossing in the last of my tomatoes into the shipping box when who should pay a visit to my farm but Popuri.

"Hi!" she waved to me from where I was working in the fields, her face shining radiantly, naturally.

Her visit startled me, but I just smiled back and greeted her with a mild "Hello."

In her right hand was a pitcher of lemonade. "I just thought you might be thirsty, after working so much. And especially all by yourself now..." Popuri glanced around the field earnestly. "I heard about you and Karen." She poured out a glass and handed it to me, which I gulped down gratefully.

"You did?" I furrowed my eyebrows suspiciously after swallowing the last mouthful of lemonade. "But it just happened this morning."

"Word just slipped out," Popuri explained simply. "You know how information travels around in town."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah."

She delicately placed the pitcher of lemonade on the shipping box and leaned her slender body on the side. "I'm sorry. I didn't know things between you two had gotten so bad."

"Yeah," I said passively. "I guess she never understood farm life." I plucked the very last tomato off the plant and gave it a little squeeze. A slit burst and a small amount of juice dribbled down to my hand. With a smirk concealed, I step forward.

"Oh, Jack," Popuri stammered, backing away. "N-no... this dress, I just bought it!"

How ironic that she should wear a holy white sundress today.

"Please don't," Popuri pleaded, her hands held in front of her. "I-"

Before she can finish, the tomato has left my hand, and lands dead on. The fruit (or is it a vegetable? No time to argue about that) splattered all over her clothing, and the residue left more than just a small stain on her pure white dress.

Her eyes formed into slits, and seemed to glow a little more brightly than usual. I swallow, wondering whether I should have done that.

She stepped forward. "I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," I squeaked, begging for mercy.

Her face still burned with anger when she swiftly reached into the shipping box and slung another tomato at me. Bingo, it hit me right in the face.

With seeds in my eye, I heard her howling with laughter.

"Revenge! Sweet revenge!"

"Augh!" I swiped the juice out of my eyes, and in an ominous voice, I declared, "This is war!"

The next few moments consisted of no more than a blood bath, tomato blood that is. It was unescapable. Its red flesh left nothing spared in its wake of destruction. My livestock, having gotten accustomed to our immature behaviour, simply all cowered into the nearest corner of the fence and shielded themselves from the flying fruit.

"What the--" I watched a head of cabbage zoom by my eye, the green greatly contrasting the other predominant colour.

Popuri shrugged, still grinning. "We ran out of tomatoes."

I took a peek into my shipping box, to find nothing more than the residue of old produce now long gone and probably consumed.

With impeccable timing, Zach happened to walk in. "What? Nothing to ship today? All right then, see you tomorrow." (A/N: Those aren't his exact lines in the game, but you know.) Popuri and I dissolved into a flurry of giggles, leaving Zach bewildered but good humoured.

"Been having a war or something?" His eyes sparkled mischeviously after taking in his surroundings.

"Sorta," I told him, still clutching at my sides.

"All right. Just take it easy, you two." And with that, he left my property empty-handed.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "That was exhausting."

"Oh, yuck," Popuri grimaced. "The lemonade is red now."

I invited her inside for a drink, and somewhere to sit down. It didn't bother me that her clothing was probably giving my furniture a much needed paint job. I poured us two glasses of veryberry grape juice and took a seat across the table from her.

"You're alot of fun, Jack," Popuri told me after taking a sip of her drink.

I gave her kind of an exaggerated coy smile. "Thank you." I would have swooned dramatically for effect if I hadn't been sitting down.

"I never do this kind of thing with Gray."

"Oh?" I looked up at her, interested.

"Yeah." She looked down at her cup solemnly. "He's very conventional and conservative. He does the same things everyday. Work, eat, sleep. It's starting to get really boring. And what did I always used to do to kick bordem?"

"Come hang out at my farm," I finished, almost in awe.

"I hope you didn't mind."

"No, of course not," I deadpanned for her passively, my brain running a mile a minute.

Popuri suddenly shot up. "Oh no!" she wailed. "I'm getting tomato juice all over your furniture! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's all right," I insisted quickly, standing up to calm her down.

She went into a frenzy, trying I suppose to find a rag or towel to clean up the probably tiny little subtle (pretty much unnoticeable) dot of pink. I finally intercepted her when she tried to go into the kitchen.

Don't ask me how it happened, because I'm not too proud of it myself. There she was, leaning on the door, covered in bits of tomato. There I was, towering over her, also covered in bits of tomato. I put my hand on her neck with one hand, and grabbed her wrist in the other. And before I could comprehend what I was doing, I'd already leaned in to kiss her. Strange thing was that she was kissing back.

Then almost simutaneously, I couldn't ignore the unwelcome sensation around my abdomen. I guess she couldn't either, because we both somehow took our way onto my bed. Her fingertips caressed my chest as I began to slide the straps of her dress off her shoulders(!).

Maybe it was that grape juice. It was some concoction Karen had left in my fridge. It did smell...

Uh oh...

I woke up the next morning to a loud pounding in my head with a somewhat vivid and somewhat hollow memory of the events of the night before. The pounding wasn't exactly located in my head, I soon discovered,but somehow outside it. I snapped my neck up to look at my front door. Someone was either trying to force their way in, or was very, very lost indeed.

Popuri paced back and forth by the table, fully dressed in that same white, freckled red dress from yesterday. Her head was in her hands, and she shook with violent sobs. When she saw me slip out of bed, she grabbed my arm. The grip of her fingernails jerked me into full alert.

"What should we do?" she whispered in a tiny, nervous voice, the lack of firm confidence confirming what I had dreaded. It was Gray.

I swallowed loudly, almost trembling. "I don't know."

It sounded like Gray, but I never knew he was capable of yelling in such a loud manner. He was slamming the door with his body, desperate to gain entry.

"Open the door right now! Jack! Popuri, I know you're in there! Come out right now!"

Oh... shoot.

* * *

Author's Note: (!)--I felt somewhat obligated to include a sentence like that, you know, to go with the song lyrics: "She's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress...". Yep. Hopefully my internet doesn't go out again. Anyway, please review! 


	5. Believe Me Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I hate not having Microsoft Word. It makes writing fics very difficult. Why won't it work on my computer anymore? (This is all my brother's fault.) That is weird... oh well. So if you see alot of dumb mistakes, please forgive me. Word is good at catching them. WordPad doesn't catch squat.

Also, the real name of the song I'm using as the title of this fic is 'Believe Me Natalie', but I changed the 'Natalie' for obvious purposes.

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**  
Believe Me Ann

(Jack's POV)

"Open the door right now! Jack! Popuri, I know you're in there! Come out right now!"

Gray's words echoed through the room, almost demonic-like. Popuri's clutch on my arm grew tighter. I closed my eyes.

"Jack--"

"I got it," I said finally. "All right. You climb out the bathroom door and run back home while I stall Gray. I think five, ten minutes should be sufficient. Just make up a story about you getting lost or something. Don't include me in it at all because I don't have a clue what happened to you last night, all right?"

Her eyes clouded over and shone ever so slightly. I resisted every urge to kiss her again. Finally, she nodded, released me from her grip and walked inaudiably towards the bathroom. I gave her a moment to collect herself before I opened the door.

It more banged open, actually. Gray fell to the floor, then jumped up immediately, his eyes darting around. He didn't speak, so I did.

"Morning Gray," I said innocently, feigning a yawn. "What's all this ruckus about?"

"Popuri... you have her here don't you!" He grunted, looking me up and down.

Holy crap! I realized just now that I was only clad in my boxers. "I don't know what you're talking about. Gray, you're scaring me." At least I told one truth. And I was glad I wasn't wearing tightie-whities, because it would have been more obvious if I had wet myself in fear.

Gray tore savagely around the room. He turned the table over, to my dismay. Nothing. He looked under the bed. Nothing.

"She's in the other room, isn't she!"

"Gray, I told you--"

He ignored me and burst into the kitchen. His head turned in all directions; no Popuri. His eyes fell upon the bathroom door. I tried not to swallow so audibly.

"She must be in there." Gray seemed usually calmed now, almost serene.

I cleared my throat. "For the last time, she's not here." I laughed heartedly, only to cover my trembles. "Really Gray, I think you've gone a little strange."

He snarled at me, his eyes so full of rage and hate that I thought he was going to attack me. Instead, he threw the bathroom door open and went inside. I didn't leave the kitchen, but I had my body half-way through the door just in case I had to make a getaway.

Gray reappeared a moment later. His face was twisted into an angry, confused state. "Sorry I bothered you," he muttered under his breath when he passed me. Gray left my home without another word.

Once I heard his footsteps descend into nothing, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Popuri still loved me! My heart couldn't be happier today. Even though I have no recollect of what happened the night before, it was pretty obvious what two people in love do.

There wasn't much I could do now. It was Popuri's decision to choose whether she was going to leave Gray for good or not. I had total confidence in her that she would make the right choice. It was important for us to make a fresh start. Maybe I we'd pack up and move and start a new life in the city. My dad's offer was still open; I could work for him.

It would be perfect. Popuri and I would live a happily-ever-after life together at last.

(Popuri's POV)

Fearing discovery, I knew there wasn't a better option than the one Jack had just outlined. With one quick glance at the door, I bolted off to the bathroom. I shut each door behind me before stopping at the window. It wasn't a very big window, definately not an escape route. But what other choice did I have? With all my energy left, I swung open the window pane and squeezed myself out.

My mind was in a total jumble when I scuttered off Jack's farm. I wanted to believe that it was entirely his fault for what happened. I wanted to hate him. Assessing blame to someone else was always so easy.

Why couldn't I do it now?

I wanted to give myself a hard slap on the wrist. Gray is my husband, until death do us part. I love him, and he loves me. We were married, therefore nothing could ever happen between Jack and I. Nothing.

"Popuri, what happened!" Ann screamed when she watched me enter through the front gates of the farm.

What could I tell her? Not the truth, definately not the truth. Even though she was my friend, Gray was her brother. They had a bond shared through blood which I could never compete with.

"Oh, uh..." I was hoping I could get changed before anyone approached me. Nevertheless, I oh-so-cleverly fed Ann a story about being attacked in the forest.

"...And then the bear swiped at me with its claws, see? So I crawled into the cave for safety. I was scared, boy was I scared. I fell asleep in the cave. Then I woke up, and came back home."

Ann was staring at me with a sceptical frown. "I don't think there are any bears on this mountain."

"Oh." My upper lip began to sweat. "Maybe it was a wolf or a coyote. Whatever it was, it was big."

"But I'm fine now," I continued when Ann tried to speak. "I think I'm going to change, and we can forget about the whole incident, all right Ann? I don't want to scare the other villagers with my story. Especially the children and the ones who enjoy spending time in the mountain, like myself. We don't want everyone to think the mountain is taboo, do we?"

"Of course not..." Ann trailed, still frowning. I took the open opportunity to dash off into the room Gray and I share to change into something clean.

As the stained dress hung on a wall-hanger, I scrutinized it. The tomato probably already left pernament blotches that would be impossible to remove no matter how many cycles of washes it went through. How appropriate. Sin is a mysterious and articulate thing. I committed infidelity, and I have this once beautiful pure white now cruelly discoloured red dress as a reminder.

Once I was fully changed, I decided it was time to talk to Pastor Johnson. A quick glance at my watch told me I had about thirty minutes to get there and ask for forgiveness before the children came in. I didn't want to set a horrible example for them.

Luckily, there was not a single person out on streets in town. I wasn't particularly in the mood for mindless chit-chatter. After what seemed like the longest and most mentally-draining walk I've ever had the priviledge of taking in my entire life, I finally reached the church. With a sharp breath, I turned the knob and entered.

"Hello Popuri," Pastor Johnson greeted me with a warm smile. He had a spray bottle in one hand, and a cleaning rag in the other.

"Good morning Pastor Johnson. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Oh, of course," he stepped down from the organ bench, placed the cleaning articles on the floor and took a seat beside me in one of the aisle benches.

"I..." This was without a doubt the most difficult thing I had to do. "I have sinned, and I want to ask for forgiveness."

Pastor Johnson looked a little displeased, but did not say a word to convey that feeling. "Well Popuri, what is it that you have done?"

In a tiny voice, I told him, "Marital infidelity."

His eyes grew round with alarm. "My my Popuri, in God's books, that is quite a sin."

I nodded quietly.

"You say you want to ask for forgiveness? There are a few things you must do. First of all, you must pray. Pray to God, ask him for forgiveness. You must be thoroughly sorry for what you have done to be awarded forgiveness. Then, you must resolve to never commit that sin again." Pastor Johnson took off his glasses and rubbed eyes with the back of his hand. "Otherwise Popuri, you will go to Hell."

You will go to Hell. That was the only thing I could not bear. I had to go to Heaven, along with grandma and grandpa, and every other good person.

"All right, I will follow your instructions," I told him. "Thank you very much Pastor Johnson, you have been a great help."

"It's nothing dear," he stood up with me. "I wish you the best of luck. God speed."

Just then May, Stu and Kent sped into the church for their morning lesson. "Hi Popuri!" they all chirped excitedly in unison.

"Will you be with us today?" Stu asked me eagerly.

I laughed and patted his head. "No Stu. I was just talking with Pastor Johnson. I think I have to go now, so I don't bother all of you."

There was a chorus of "Aww"s from the children as I gave them a farewell and left the building.

Aw, the innocence of childhood. How I envied it.

There was nothing else to do but to face Gray now. I was terrified of what he might do. Gray was a little unpredictable by nature, and the way he barged into Jack's home earlier that morning certainly didn't help his reputation. But I had to face him sometime, and the later I put it off, the worse it will look.

"Popuri!" Gray took my hand when he saw me and gave me the most thoughtful kiss I'd ever experienced from him.

"Gray..." My eyes misted with tears. Knowing he worried about me made my heart happy. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Ann told me," Gray wrapped his arms around in a tight embrace. "I'm happy you're safe."

Sure, Gray can be totally anti-social and a bit of a pain, but he can also be really sweet sometimes. It was just a shame that it takes an incident for him to come out of his shell.

After what seemed like sufficient interaction with him, I decided to steal away and talk to Ann. The story according to Gray and the one I had panned to Ann didn't exactly check the same.

"I think I know what happened," Ann fumed when I found her tossing hay into the animal feeders.

I twisted the ends of my skirt nervously. "You... you do?"

"I know you love my brother. I know you loved Jack too. But I also know if I told Gray what happened last night, it would just crush him." Ann paused to look me in the eye. "Some things are just better left between certain people, and not spoken. I did it not only to protect him, but you as well. But Popuri, I need you to promise me that you will never do what you did again."

"Oh Ann, I do promise. I feel so awful about everything. I don't know how it happened, but I spoke to Pastor Johnson, and I'm going to pray to God for forgiveness for my sins. And I do love Gray. He's my husband, and I don't ever intend to hurt him."

Somehow I knew Ann was wondering whether I was being sincere, or if she could believe me. Finally she said, "I know you don't."

"I mean everything I say," I said in a quiet voice.

"I know."

There was nothing else I could say to convince her of my devotion to Gray. With a deep sigh, I exited the barn and decided to begin my quest for forgiveness.

* * *

Author's Note: I got the 'how to achieve forgiveness' thing from Desperate Housewives, so if it's wrong, then blame them :P. Lol, I'm just kidding. This was supposed to be the final chapter, but it got to be so long that I decided to split it into two. Please take the time to review this fic! 


	6. Popuri Was A Friend Of Mine

Disclaimer: I own all and see all. What are you going to do about it, sue me? (Receives a trillion letters in the mail containing court dates.) See what happens when you don't put a PROPER disclaimer? Let this be a lesson to everyone. 

Author's Note: I think it's obvious the original name of the song by The Killers is not "Popuri was a Friend of Mine", it's "Jenny was a Friend of Mine". It's not like Popuri is a popular name. It's only a coincidence that it's my brother's name as well. And my pet dragon.

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**  
Popuri Was A Friend Of Mine

(Jack's POV)

It was almost a week until I even caught a glimpse of Popuri, ever since that incident. I wasn't angry or annoyed at all, but I was starting to become concerned. How long does it take a woman to make a decision? I remember when I asked Karen to marry me, she said yes before I had even finished the proposal.

Popuri was different though. I was sure she was taking her time slowly and methodically finding the right way to break it to Gray. Women are so nice that way. If it were up to me, we would have packed up and already been off this island together.

Nevertheless, I was becoming impatient. I know what she wanted. She wanted me. There wasn't much to it really. We needed to discuss our future, while it was still the present. I decided that the only thing to do was to approach Popuri, if Popuri would no approach me.

Her own home was my target. I had to purchase more chicken feed anyway. Usually, she would stand by that stupid flowerbed Gray made for her, awing at its beauty and tending to it with water. But that particular day, she wasn't there.

Ann was in the field, brushing the mane of one of her horses. Maybe she knew about Popuri's whereabouts.

"Ann!" I waved at her from the fence. "Do you know where Popuri is?"

She froze in mid brush, as if I had said something offensive. "No, I don't." I knew she was lying. "And I don't think you should talk to her anymore, Jack." She turned her back to me and resumed the grooming of her horse.

I frowned in confusion, then let out a quiet gasp. She knew. She knew!

"Ann," I began uncertainly. "It's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think."

"Would you at least look at me when you're talking to me?" I snapped.

She swivelled around, her face contorted crudely into a scowl. "Stay away from her, seriously. You've had your chance. You don't get another one. She's married, and you need to lay off if you know what's good for you."

I blinked. "So... you do know where Popuri is."

With a balled-up fist, Ann stomped after me. I finally took the hint and scuttled off. She was being awfully protective of her. I know Popuri was married to Ann's brother, but she used to be nice to me before. She was probably upset because she knew Popuri was going to follow her heart, even if it meant sabotaging their happy family.

I finally tracked her down at the mountain. There she was seated by the river, her feet in the water and an arm around May. That scene made me think about children, and whether or not Popuri would ever want any. I never thought of that myself, but I think it would be the appropriate thing to do.

"Popuri," I called out.

I could see her physically freeze up. Slowly, she turned to face me. "Hello, Jack." A smile followed. But it wasn't her usually cheerful self, this one seemed empty.

There was a sinking feeling inside my stomach that told me she didn't want to see me. But I accepted her greeting as an invitation and jogged up to her spot. "I've been looking around for you."

Popuri stood up and brushed the dirt off her seat. May stood up too. "May," she turned to the young girl with lopsided grin. "Why don't you go and pick a nice bouquet of flowers for your grandmother?"

May took to the idea quickly, and was soon scourring the mountain looking for Moondrop plants.

I instigated the conversation. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Popuri hesitated uncertainly. "No, not exactly..." She was purposely avoiding my eyes, like looking at me would send her into combustion.

"So what have you been doing these past couple of days?" I had a sneaking suspicion of what, but I wanted Popuri to tell me herself.

She sighed. "I've been thinking. Thinking about you, Gray and myself."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "So, have you made a decision yet?"

"I have," replied Popuri. "I promise to tell you as soon as I can."

Her voice had sounded unsure and distant. I knew she had alot to think about, and alot to sort through. But she already had confided with me her problems with Gray, and demonstrated that she had never really fallen out of love with me. So really, what was the problem here?

You could probably sense my surprise when Popuri showed up at my farm the next day. She looked nervous and jumpy.

"Hi Popuri," I greeted her casually. I didn't want to scare her off or anything. I slipped off my gardening gloves, just in case.

She twisted the ends of her dress. "I think you know why I'm here."

I could hardly contain my excitement. "Oh, baby, I knew you'd make the right choice..." I reached out to take her hand, but she immediately stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"I think you misunderstand me Jack," Popuri said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Why did you think I came here?"

"I thought you came here because you sorted out your feelings, and was reading to commit yourself to me," I answered. That wasn't the reason...?

"You know that's impossible."

She said in the nicest way manageable, but it still stung like a bee. I hadn't prepared myself for this at all. "But... you love me, don't you?"

"Gray is my husband," Popuri said after flinching a little. "I love him. He's the only man I love that way."

"You're lying," I quickly spat out. "You know you're lying. Just admit it. You love me, and you know we're supposed to be. You know, like soul mates!" My voice was coming out like a whine now.

"I do love you," said Popuri quietly, in a hushed voice. "But just as a close friend."

Not this again. How dare she insult me again with another offer of friendship? "That's the same thing you said last time. You can't do this to me. You can't just toy with my feelings!" I tried to ignore the tears rolling down my cheeks and sending a burning sensation on my skin.

"I'm sorry Jack, but what happened last week was a mistake."

"It wasn't! Don't say that!"

"I never meant to hurt you," she tried again.

"That's what you said last time too!" I blurted without thinking. The tears stopped, and was not replaced with hot anger.

"Well, it's true." Popuri sighed through her nose, and patted me on the back. "I think it's necessary for me to tell you and discuss the situation with you if I want God to forgive me. I think it's important for both of us to acknowledge that it wasn't supposed to happen. I need you to forgive me too."

My mouth just gaped open. "Y... you're asking God for forgiveness for what happened? So basically, you want to erase the special thing that happened between us? I won't say it was a mistake! I refuse to!"

"Jack, please, don't make this hard," she was pleading with me.

"I'll make it hard if I want to!" I screamed, with the sudden urge to hit her or cry. "You're just dismissing me like I was just a toy to you! Like... like I mean absolutely nothing to you!"

"You know that's not true Jack!" Popuri insisted. "I never for a moment regretted what we had! But think about this situation in my respects. Just try to."

"No," I told her stubbornly. "I won't. I won't!"

"I'm really sorry Jack. I want God to forgive me, but I want you to too."

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. We were so close! We could have been something very special, and she has to throw it away just because she's married.

That, or I had actually meant nothing to her. The harder I thought about it, the more sense it made. I was just someone to have fun with until she was able to finally score with Gray. I knew they had some sort of history... why didn't I see it before? Popuri didn't love me. She was just using me to get Gray.

Basically, Popuri was a total lie up to this point. Maybe she was being truthful when she told me she had fun with me, but that was pretty much the only thing that held any candor. My blood began to boil with hate.

"Think about what I said." Popuri turned around to exit the farm.

She wasn't just going to walk away from this. Not by a long shot. In my blind instinct, I grabbed the first tool I could get a handle on in my ruckshack and slung it in her direction.

The axe hit her square in the back. The sound of torn flesh and cracked bone rung tomentedly in my head as I witnessed her fall to the ground. A pool of her own blood was oozing rapidly.

"Oh my..." I ran to her. "Popuri... Popuri!" I shook her shoulder. "Popuri! I'm so sorry! Speak to me!"

Her eyes opened ever so slightly. In a pained voice, she said, "Please, tell me you forgive me."

"I forgive you! I forgive you!" I was screaming. "Popuri! Popuri! No! NO!"

But she was gone.

I killed her. I killed Popuri. I killed the love of my life, just because I was spiteful. Just because I wasn't patient enough. Just because I was the most ignorant man alive who didn't deserve her at all. All my resentment and loathing toward Popuri vanished completely. Instead, I struggled in a vain attempt to profess my true feelings.

But just a few seasons too late.

The smell of her blood engulfed my senses, and I wanted nothing more than to just hold her in my arms and die with her. Popuri's breathing was raspy, then laboured, then non-existent.

There was only one thing left to do in this situation. I left her body at my entrance, and stumbled into my home. Under my bed, was a old tin cookie box. In that tin box was a small pistol.

It was essential that I did this while with her. I took the gun, slipped a bullet into the revolver and walked outside. With one hand, I grasped at Popuri's wrist, trying not to feel alarmed at the lack of a pulse. With the other, I aimed the weapon at my temple and pulled the trigger.

What I had in mind, you see, was that Popuri and I would spend the rest of eternity together. It was a perfect plan, to have our immortal parts live happily at each other's sides. Unfortunately, it didn't work out this way. Here I am, under the wrath of the Devil and doomed to spend my time in Hell forever. Whatever I did to get here, I suppose I deserved it.

What burns even more than Hell itself is that I'll never know whether Popuri would have chosen me if her options were more open. It was possible that we could have married and lived a happy life together if I had acted before Gray. But nope, he took her before I had the chance.

As for Popuri, I couldn't tell you how she's doing. Probably fluttering around with the other angels in Heaven, thinking about what could and should have been.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Yes, this story ends in a sort of ironic, pessimistic tragedy. The way I see it, Jack is pretty much a Mary Sue, right? So this is me defying the Mary Sue... ness of Jack! He's not the perfect gentleman as portrayed in alot of fics (including all my other ones). Not that him being a Mary Sue is bad, I just wanted to experiment on... The Dark Side. (Sinister music plays)

If you didn't like the way the story ended, don't be afraid to tell me. I had about four different endings I considered, and decided on this one. It probably wasn't the easiest denoument (ha ha, english class!) to swallow and I understand if you didn't like it.

I want to thank all the reviewers (up to the final chapter) who were so kind to to review my story (in alphabetical order): Atavaka, Harvestmoonfan24, Jay Bird12, PacificTwist, princess-elli100, and TheRed. Special thanks go out to Atavaka and PacificTwist for being so faithful to my fic :).

Thanks to everyone who stuck it out to the very end. Even if you didn't like this fic, or only read one or two chapters, thanks for giving it a try.


End file.
